Give into the Madness
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: What if Maka didn't call upon her mother's courage? Just a simple one shot. Nothing more, nothing less. Like it, enjoy it. If you don't, then turn back and don't read, please.


**Soul Eater Oneshot: Maka x Asura**

 _Give into the Madness_

* * *

Maka stands with her arms spread out as she took the hit for her partner that would have killed him in his unconscious state that shook the land with a deafening crash. When the smoke cleared, Asura made to leave before he stiffened as he slowly glanced from the corner of his eye which slightly widened in surprise when he saw that Maka was still standing, her head lowered.

"You're still up...just barely alive huh?" He said as he sent one of his scarves to take off her head.

However, a flash of light came from her, slicing the scarf to ribbons, making the demon god's eyes widen further as he said, "What?"

He moved to fully face her as he said, "What magic trick did you use? Reveal your secret!"

Asura sent two more of his scarves towards her that she destroyed and then she charged at him, attacking him with two scythes that came from her shoulders, that he blocked with his shield.

He then attacked her using his Vajra to force her away, but Maka kept attacking him and even slashing his chest with one of her newly-created scythe blades that appeared from her lower leg.

Asura, however, finally figured out Maka's trick when he avoided being pierced by the scythes coming from her shoulders, showing her eyes to be blank and unaware, making him smirk.

He got the upper hand when she attacked from above and he managed to pin her down, but she let out a collection of scythe blades, piercing Asura.

"I do not feel pain or fear," He said, raising a bloody hand as drops of his black blood fell on her blank face, "But...how about you?"

He placed his hand on the right side of her chest and tightened his grip, crushing her ribs as he ordered her to awaken.

At first, Maka didn't respond, but then her nerves started to register the pain her body was receiving and she let out a brutal wail of pain as tears fell down her face as her blades shattered into fragments as he smiles down at her.

Maka's sobs died down as she let tears run down her face as she breathed in slowly to not agitate her now crushed ribs as her vision was blurry as her breath left her mouth in ragged huffs as she felt a cold and clammy hand on her face.

Asura gently caressed her face almost to that of a lover, until he gave her a brutal backhand, shocking her as her eyes focused on the face of the demon god.

"You can't even defend yourself...I could kill you many times over and you can't even do anything to stop me," He smiled as he traced a finger on her stinging cheek causing her to shudder.

He heard her whisper, "I..."

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow for her to repeat what she just said

"I will never...give in...to you..." She said, glaring at him

He smirked at her as he felt himself harden underneath his scarves, 'God, that's what I want, I want to break that look she has in her eyes.'

Her large green eyes shining with the resolve to survive and he wanted to watch that resolve crumble and to savor it.

He placed a hand on her chest and he let out a hiss as he could feel her angel soul pulsing under her skin, burning him as if it was a sin for him to even be in such close proximity to her and he loved it.

"I wonder...what would happen if I ate your soul," He said, softly to her horrified face

"Imagine it, me slowly devouring your little angel soul whole while your friends are helpless to do anything about it," He whispered

He used his scarves to pick up her still unconscious friends and held them up in positions where they couldn't do anything even if they were awake.

"Bas...tard..." She hissed

"So I've been told," He replied simply as he ripped off her jacket and shirt leaving her in just a simple baby blue bra, causing her to have a blush on her face as he stripped her of her bra, leaving her chest exposed, showing off her pink nipples.

She couldn't even move to cover herself as he stripped her of everything she wore except her shoes and gloves as he raised her up to where her feet were off the ground, leaving her completely exposed to the monster in front of her.

His red gaze pierced through her as she willed herself not to struggle or flinch at his red gaze. He smirked at her bravado and he wanted to savor her fall to madness and making it seen by her friends would make it much sweeter.

Maka panted as she tried not to move around much and tried to look anywhere, but the demon god's gaze, but her eyes caught onto the large bulge that twitched underneath his scarves and she paled in horror and clenched her hands in agitation. The realization of what he wanted to do with her ran shudders down her spine.

"No...not that..." She said, clenching her thighs together as she slightly turned away from him.

"Tell me, little angel, would you prefer I eat you or fuck you?" He offered

"I'd rather you eat me instead," she snapped, fully willing to die than subject herself at the hands of the monster in front of her.

A twisted leer settled on his face as he said, "As you wish."

He pried open her legs as he placed his mouth on her pussy, making her squeal as she tasted her blood well up in her mouth as she choked out, "That's...not *cough* what...I meant..." She finished as blood dripped down her chin

He looked up at her with a leer as he continued pleasuring her with his long tongue forcing its way into her snatch as he took to thrusting in and out of her pussy as he could feel her clenching around him as her legs fought in his unrelenting grip.

Maka panted as she could feel heat pool into her lower stomach as she clenched her fists together so hard that she could feel blood staining her gloves. She couldn't believe the situation she was in when she buckled her hips closer to him, making him pleasure her in ways she couldn't even comprehend.

She twisted around in her bindings, but that only gave Asura more room to maneuver around with his talented tongue.

"Oh, Death... No... Stop! I don-Ah~!" She moaned as her body trembled

Asura soon pushed her over the edge with a smile as she screamed as she spasmed in pleasure as his tongue lapped up all her of her juices before he slowly withdrew himself from her wet pussy.

Maka kept her gaze on the side as she didn't want to look at the demon god's smug gaze as her body continued to twitch with the force of her orgasm.

He licked off the remains of her cum off his lips as he savored her taste, 'Slightly sour with a hint of mint...'

"Now...on to the fun part," He smiled at her blushing face.

Asura could sense her angel soul weakening from being exposed to his madness all he needed to do was push her over the edge and she would be his for the taking.

Maka finally regained control of her breathing as she looked at Asura pulling out his large and hard cock, twitching with anticipation and want as she started to shiver in fear.

"No..." She whispered, feeling her body trembling against her will, no matter how much she tried to reel her fears in.

"Yes~," He hissed slightly, loving the scent of fear she was giving off

He lowered Maka to where his cock was prodding her soaked entrance as he wrapped her legs around him pressing her body closer to him as he prodded her entrance.

Asura made her look at him as he said, "You are mine. Everything about you is mine, your mind, your body, and your soul. Everything you have is mine," He said slamming his cock inside of her, causing her to scream out in pain.

Her scream caused all her friends to wake up and they were frozen in shock and horror at seeing Maka being raped by the demon god.

'No fucking way...Maka!' Soul inwardly raged as he tried to escape his bindings as the rest of his friends tried to escape, Blackstar was trying to bite through his gag and trying to tear apart the scarf binding his hands with his strength, Tsubaki was trying to wiggle out of her bindings along with Patty and Liz and Kid couldn't rip through his bindings as he glared at Asura.

However, the noise of their struggle to escape caught Maka's attention as she slowly looked behind her, where all her friends were positioned and saw their shocked faces who stopped trying to escape as they stared at the moist green eyes of their friend.

Soul couldn't even look away from Maka's eyes and the blood that fell from her.

Asura groaned as he said, "Damn, you got even tighter than I imagined."

He then pulled himself out and then slammed himself inside causing her to cry out in pain as he took to thrusting inside her causing her to gasp and wince as her pussy made lewd noises as a red blush painted her entire face as she just wanted to die.

'This is horrible...Please...please end it. No more,' She wept as her pussy made lewd noises as the pleasure she felt at the hands of the monster violating her was causing her to react.

He turned to her friends, enjoying their horror, their hate, their disgust, and anger as he raped their friend.

"Yes~, Maka, you are tightening around me, it's so good," He purred as she tightly closed her eyes to not see her friends.

He laughed at her as she shuddered as she felt heat pool into her stomach as he pounded into her pussy, her friends were trying not to watch Maka's rape as they winced at the sounds of sex.

Asura then started to suck on her tits as he gave a harsh bite on both of her tits with enough force that she thought that he would bite them off as her friends winced at Maka's screams and pants.

"Yes, Maka. That's it. You're almost there, soon your soul will be mine~" He purred as his thrusts got harder and faster as she tilted her head back and she made eye contact with Soul and she whispered to the tear-filled red eyes of her partner and said, "I'm so sorry..."

She released a despair-filled, spine-chilling wail as she came around Asura, bathing his cock in her juices as her yell that stabbed through all her friends, causing all the girls to cry and the guys to look down. Asura moaned as he filled her pussy with cum as with each spurt. Maka felt something eating away at her angel soul as evidence of their forced coupling spilled out on the ground.

Blackstar was livid with rage, Kid was disgusted as he looked away from the demon god, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki was silently sobbing as Soul looked like someone crushed his heart.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and made her look at him as her green eyes were dull and unaware as his cum pooled down her legs and onto the floor in slow drips. He then stabbed his hand into Maka's chest pulling out her soul. It wasn't the bright blue it once was, it was now dull purple.

Asura made them all watch as Maka was barely aware of what was happening around her as he used his madness wavelength to fully corrupt her soul and placed it back inside of her body and waited for the show to start.

Maka started to scream as the demon god's madness affected her mind as she wiggled around in Asura's bindings as the madness was burning everything about her away.

All her memories, her loyalty, her love for Soul, all of them disappearing into an inky darkness, never to return.

The last thought on her mind was 'Soul...I'm sorry...'

Then finally the screaming stopped, the area was dead silent as her friends and Asura watched as Maka started to tremble and then they heard her chuckling, and then her chuckling became full-blown cackling laughter that caused her friends' hearts drop in their chests.

He released her from his scarves as she continued to let out chuckles every so often as she slowly picked herself up, not caring that she was completely exposed as her eyes were wide with madness as she sluggishly moved forward until she leaned against Soul who was still restrained.

She looked at him, pressing her forehead against his as she removed his gag as he brokenly whispered, "Maka..." as she caressed his face.

Soul felt her finger press against his lips as she silenced him, "Don't worry, Soul-chan. It will all be over soon."

Asura called her back to him as she stood in front of him and he pressed his hand into her chest as he channeled his wavelength into her causing the two to glow red with power as it steadily got bigger and stronger.

Death the Kid saw what the demon god was trying to do and was trying to warn his friends, but it was too late as the last sanity-filled thought the group had was, 'How could this happen?'

Then a piercing scream with a deafening roar mixed with both Asura's and Maka's wavelengths enveloped her restrained friends and everything went dark.

[Death's Room]

Dr. Stein, Marie, Death, Spirit, Chrona, and Excalibur were all watching the massive black ball of madness and waited for the outcome of the threat and soon enough they got their answer.

The black ball of madness expanded and then exploded as it released a heavy shockwave of madness that blew past the group which caused Stein to clutch Marie against him as he buried his head into the crook of her neck to keep a grip on his sanity as he chewed on his lips as she wrapped her arms around him, falling to the ground.

Marie could feel him trembling against him, trying not to let the madness overtake him.

Chrona wasn't faring any better as he fell on the floor, shivering with his teeth chattering enough that it could make the Joker's Chattering teeth sound silent in comparison as he clutched Stein's coat around him.

The group looked down below as they watched in horror that Asura was still alive and kicking as he smirked at every one of them with his new followers following his example, signs of insanity shown on their faces clear as day.

Asura let out a mocking, haunting laugh before he used his power to transport himself and his new followers away, leaving the entire group in shock.

Spirit fell to his knees as he looked to the spot where his daughter was standing beside Asura with wide eyes filled with tears as he felt his heart plummet to his shoes.

"No way...They lost?! My baby girl lost to the Kishin?" He whispered but was still heard among the silent group as Excalibur couldn't even say his usual phrase as he kept his head down, looking down at the floor, before turning towards Death as if to ask him, 'What should we do next?'

Death looked up at the red sky with sadness as he knew the world was now in terrible danger.

He let a tear fall from his mask as he whispered, "Kid..."

* * *

Several weeks later, the madness steadily became stronger as the signs of past prodigies falling to Asura's forces all over the world and several death scythes and their meisters were joining Asura's side.

Maka and Soul in Australia were corrupting it into anarchy.

Blackstar and Tsubaki in Germany were causing chaos, rioting and mass destruction.

Death the Kid along with Liz and Patty were hellbent on making Europe a cesspool.

Stein, Chrona, and Marie joined them five months into Asura's assault on the world, the madness within Stein's soul, corrupted him completely and taking Marie down with him when she tried to help him as he infected her and they joined Asura's side.

Chrona found Maka and Soul after he dealt with Medusa and swallowing her soul and he wanted to join them and Maka smiled at having Chrona on her side.

[2 Years Later]

Spirit found himself at the end of an alcohol bottle when his only daughter caused so much destruction in the Kishin's name and would have taken his life if Death hadn't found him first.

Death and Spirit trained for an entire year to take back the mad world. The pair confronted the group in New York. Death had his forces who Black Star confronted with Tsubaki who shifted in her black blade.

Death and Spirit confronted Asura with as his son and his two partners and Maka with Soul.

The battle was long and hard, but Lord Death had lost when he was up against his own son and Maka. Spirit died at the hands of his daughter, even inches away from dying, he could only smile at his only daughter as he whispered, "I love you, Maka."

Black Star destroyed most of Death's forces and corrupted the rest into Asura's side.

Death was killed through the combined force of his own son and Asura who laughed at finally killing the main threat to his rule and gave his soul to Kid, who stared at it for a moment before eating it whole and made to take charge of his father's old station, removing all threats to Asura's rule.

[10 Years later] - Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid are all over 30.

The world has fallen into madness and it was much better for it, sure there was anarchy and despair on nearly every corner but that was the way life went. Those who managed to survive to slaughter and made to challenge them all fell. They were too easy and all of Asura's main followers had their ways of tormenting the poor bastards who thought that they could kill their God.

Blackstar grew to be as taller than Tsubaki as his arms were bandaged and his chest and back were littered with scars from countless battles. His teeth were fangs as become what his father failed to be, a force of violence and power that can't be stopped. Tsubaki was slightly shorter than him by several inches she was wearing a spare shirt of his as she wore a thong. Her hair was no longer up in a ponytail as she nuzzled up against him.

He grinned when his partner rubbed her tits on his chest as he lifted her to where she automatically wrapped her legs around him.

"Want to have fun?"

"Show 'em," He ordered as she took off her shirt and made to massage his cock with her tits as she sucked him off.

[With Patty and Liz]

Patty grew into a tall woman, now just slightly shorter than her elder sister, her tits continued to outdo her sister in the size department.

Patty kept her hair short, but it was a lot spikier than it was when she was younger as she was enjoying one of her slaves going down on her as she massaged her tits as she enjoyed watching her sister with Kid in his chair.

Liz dyed her hair silver and curled it as she bounced up and down on Kid's cock as his hair was in disarray, taking on Asura's hairstyle. He grew to the size of his ex-father's height as his face was harder with age but well-developed with wiry muscle. He made to give Liz her twelfth orgasm of the hour as she moaned in pleasure as she was in his cum and her own sweat.

[Asura's room]

Maka had grown into a stunning woman with her tits now D-cup as her hair grew up to meet Liz's previous length. She was now being fucked by both Asura and Soul who growled as they emptied themselves inside of her as Maka screamed in pleasure.

Asura left the two as he went to corrupt a new place as Maka moved to lay on top of Soul.

He wrapped his arms around her as he said, "Maka?"

"Hm?" She huffed as she didn't lift up her head.

"This is the life, isn't it?"

"Yeah, besides sanity is overrated, now enough reminiscing, you said you had a gift for me?"

Soul smirked and kissed her and said, "Yeah, come with me."

Maka stood up pulling herself off of Soul as they made their way out of Asura's room as they made their way to the dungeon, coming across Stein and Marie fucking in public on the couch with her face showing nothing but pleasure, but they ignore them as they made their way to the lower regions of Asura's castle and Maka saw someone she thought she would never see again.

An ashy blonde just like herself was dirty and ruffled, her eyes were green as she was covered in bruises and her dress was dirty as her feet were bare.

"Mother..." She whispered as her eyes widened as the woman looked up to see her own daughter in front of her.

"Maka...?" She croaked

"How did you find her? Where?" She asked as Soul placed kisses across her neck, "She was hiding out in the beaches of the Caribbean islands."

"And?"

"She apparently got tired of your so-called father's cheating and beat it to have fun in the sun while leaving you all by your lonesome. What do you want to do with her?"

"Any ideas? I'm running a blank here."

"Anything you want, Maka. We can leave her here to rot. She can be the fuck toy of our forces. She can be your own personal toilet or even send her to be the punching bag of the clowns."

"Maka, please. I'm your mother."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yes, please, my sweet daughter wouldn't do this!"

"That girl died and in her place is me. Now you are going to be the fuck toy of our forces, to never have any peace," She looked at the clowns that followed them in, "Take her away."

She cried for Maka to reconsider as the clowns dragged her away as Maka began to pant as Soul started to grab her tits as he rubbed his cock between her legs.

"Well, someone's excited."

He purred, "Of course, I am. I haven't been this turned on since Asura let me in on fucking your cute little ass and the time I killed all of my family and I fucked you on my piano."

"Yes~," She hissed before Soul quickly entered her as they both moaned as he made to pound her against the wall to reach their completion. As the two cackled and moaned a small part of her mind asked, 'Would you change anything?'

The rest of her mind yelled out, 'Nothing'

And that was the last remaining thought she had on the topic.

* * *

 **Really long oneshot wasn't it? I know. Tell me what you think. No flames please, I did this oneshot to test my writing to see if I hadn't lost my touch, hopefully not. Anyways, let's see what the cast of Soul Eater thinks?**

 **Kourtney: So what did you guys think?**

 **Maka: ... Why? Why me in particular?**

 **Soul: ... So not...cool and I would not get hard over killing my family... I wouldn't!**

 **Death: ... Kourtney-kun...**

 **Spirit: ... HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER KILL ME! MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL! AND WITH THE KISHIN AS WELL! HOW DARE YOU, MY BABY WOULD NEVER FUCK THE KISHIN, SHE IS TOO STRONG FOR THAT! (continues rambling)**

 **Death the Kid: ... (over Spirit's yelling) How could you, I am not symmetrical!**

 **Patty: ... (nosebleed on the floor from the scene with Kid and Liz)**

 **Stein: ... (just smoking) and shifted in his chair as he recalled the scene between him and Marie.**

 **Marie: ... I should bash you with my mallet for that! A blush overtaking her entire face as she tried not to look at Stein's questioning glare.**

 **Chrona: ... Umm, I don't know what to think...**

 **Liz: ... (stuffed tissue paper up her nose) Why?**

 **Blackstar: ... (Too in shock from the scene with Tsubaki) He turned to his partner who he was sitting next to and said, Could we do that?**

 **Tsubaki: ... (blushing like a cherry tomato) and when Blackstar asked his question, she eeped and fell into a dead faint that her partner had to catch her before she hit the floor.**

 **Asura: I enjoyed it!**

 **Everyone minus Kourtney looks at the demon god with a 'WTF' look on their faces**

 **Asura: What? I'm the living incarnation of madness, it's not my fault that Maka is a hot piece of ass.**

 **Soul placed Maka behind in protection as the girl of the hour blushed as she looked down.**

 **You stay away from her!**

 **Aw, come on. If you aren't going to tap her ass, then I will, besides that what the fans want.**

 **No, the fans want SOUL x MAKA!**

 **Sure, they do... Now...**

 **Huh? Soul asked before Maka is suddenly picked up by Asura's scarf and said, Let's make that story a reality, shall we Maka dear, as her blush completely took over her entire face before he jumped out of the way of Spirit's slash.**

 **Nice try, laters. (Asura left the stage with Maka)**

 **Soul ran after him with everyone right behind him, with Soul yelling, You damn Kishin, get back here with my meister!**

 **Kourtney was sipping a glass of Disaronno on ice as she watched the scene before her and said, Hope you all enjoyed that, Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
